User talk:FaultyStoney
New category Since you changed usernames, it follows that your category also changes. From your previous category of "TheFaultRollingStone", your category is now "FaultyStoney". You might be wondering what these categories are for. Basically put, these categories are placed on your character pages to help us identify which characters and/or pages are yours. So, every time you make a char page, kindly remember to add in your category. More often than not however, someone else (usually coming from the admin team) already adds the category for you :) *sniffle* I've been abandoned... loyalty is everything (talk) 17:55, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Adopt a Newb So, in the adopt a newb program, it says you were adopted by both Shady and Brocky. Which between the two of them adopted you first? This is to clear up confuzzlement since a new user can only be adopted by a single user. Hey, apparently you tried to contact me in chat but I was AFK. If there's anything you need to talk about, feel free to seek me out in chat again or leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! Flamefang (talk) 19:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Operation: Kidnap Hi Asty :) I hope we continue the rp. I really enjoyed rp'ing' with you. You're awesome :)) KitHeartAnime (talk) 10:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Badge Of Approval "Sis" ^.^ The title explains it. You are an amazing friend. You are WAY to nice, and sweet. I love RPying with you, so you deserve this: Scooby Dooby Doo! It looks likes PJO's calling you~ 22:58, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Rp? Hey I don't remeber if you asked me this on chat (I have terrible memory -.-) but you want to rp with our characters? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 00:40, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Adopted So, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've survived about six weeks of newbness! :D Now, since you participated in the Adopt a Newb program, you garner the prize which the program promises: 1 early power up for the participating newb. When you plan on using this prize, kindly inform me so that I can take note of the prize's usage. Thank you :) Quest Stoney, if you're quest ever gets approved, should we at least finish Silvia and Paige's rp and get to the kidnapping? xD I mean of course, we won't rush their conversation but at least have them finish it so that you can start your quest :) KitHeartAnime (talk) 23:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I posted on Jacksons page :) sorry, my chat just got messed I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 20:26, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Actually, you can post first. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 01:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello }} re: Hey, sorry but she's already been adopted :/ Another user already got her. I posted.. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 00:03, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Quests No one's edited your quest since the 16th, if no one does by the 30th it will be pulled. Just a heads up if you don't get further on the quest (at least through a monster attack/fight) or officially put it on hold by then, it won't count as having led a quest. quest Do you need your quest put on hold? Otherwise in a few days it'll be pulled for inactivity and it didn't get far enough to count as a quest led Chat Hey, are you still online? If so we can talk on the chat Here "It was strange because the flying mint bunny was the first thing I saw when I woke from the coma." 19:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Newb For getting your current newb, Vulpec, to graduate to a Level Five user, you receive all three prizes which the Adopt a Newb program offers: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and 1 shiny new charrie spot. Please update your slot in the Adopt a Newb page. I have already updated the prizes on your user/char forum. Thank you for participating in our program and we hope you continue to help out future newbs! :D Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 30th of October, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. Deletion For having gone over 25 days with no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from coming to the wiki, your characters, Michael Osborn (Demeter), Silvia Kyle (Hunter of Artemis, Pandia), Helena Harper (Child of Ate, Member of Ortu), have been deleted. Should you wish to participate in the wiki using the same characters, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the pages for you. Come back We miss you :( "It was strange because the flying mint bunny was the first thing I saw when I woke from the coma." 21:44, November 15, 2013 (UTC)